


A New Home

by Frosty83



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Viktor with a K, young Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty83/pseuds/Frosty83
Summary: Viktor moves in with his new coach.





	A New Home

Viktor hadn't let go of his mother's hand since they left their home. He was nervous going to a new rink with a new coach. "Mama? Will Mr. Feltsman be at the train station?" His voice was just above a whisper as the train left yet another town.    
  
"Yes, Vitya. He'll be picking us up and taking us to where you'll be staying while training with him," his mother gently petting his shoulder length hair. "And Miss Lilia will join us for dinner afterwards."   
  
Viktor was silent after being reminded and soon fell asleep. His little eight year old head laid upon his mother's lap as she continued to play with his hair. She let him sleep as they made it closer to St. Petersburg station and the awaiting new coach.   
  
"Vitya," she cooed as their stop was announced. "It's time to get up, sweetheart."   
  
Viktor sits up slowly and rubs his eyes. "Are we there, mama?" He looks out the window to see many people hustling about the station. His eyes grew big as the full extent of where they were sunk in. "Mama look!" He pointed out the window excitedly, "It's Miss Lilia!" The little boy started jumping up and down in his seat.    
  
"So I see, Vitya," his mother smiles. She was not planning on staying herself. She was going to catch the train back home tonight.    
  
They're greeted the ballerina and the coach. "Miss Lilia!" Viktor ran up to the woman. "I'm so happy to see you!"   
  
Lilia smiled back at the excited boy, "It's lovely to see you as well, Viktor. Come let's get your things and go see where you'll be staying." She took his small hands in hers.    
  
"Okay," Viktor said in a small voice. He was very happy Lilia had come to the station as well,  she always treated him like he was her own child.    
  
Making their way to Yakov's car, Viktor sat with the ballerina in the back while his mother sat up front. Soon they arrived at the large house. Viktor couldn't believe his eyes at the size. Two stories, a large driveway and yard.    
  
Lilia smiled when they got out of the car as the boy gaped at the stairs to the house. "You like our house, Vitya?  All of Yakov's younger students stay here. Do you have siblings or friends back home?" She was very kind asking questions to get Viktor comfortable with their home.    
  
"N-no," Viktor answered, "I don't have either."   
  
"Well you'll meet one or two of the others at dinner. Georgi is around your age. I think the two of you will be great friends," Lilia kept Viktor's attention as his mother got in the waiting taxi.    
  
"Please, take good care of my boy," Viktor's mother asked Yakov as he held the door for her.    
  
"I will take care of him like he was my own. Just like I do for Georgi. Don't be a stranger in Viktor's life though. I can tell how much he loves you. Call him when you get home," Yakov said.    
  
Before Yakov closed the door, she handed him an envelope with Viktor's name across the front. "Give this to him before bed?" Tears formed in her eyes as she liked the door from Yakov's hands.    
  
At the sound Viktor turned to see the taxi pulling away. "Mama?  Mama! Wait!" He ran down the stairs trying to catch the retreating vehicle only to have Yakov catch him at the bottom.    
  
Yakov held the boy as he cried for his mother, "Shhh. Miss Lilia and I will be your family now. We'll talk to your mother on the phone tomorrow." Viktor had no idea that Yakov and Lilia were now his legal guardians. "Let's go eat, okay? Our cook had made your favorite dish to welcome you to our family. Would you like to go inside?" He was crouched down to the boy's level to make him feel safer.    
  
Viktor nodded as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. He didn't understand why his mother left him with almost strangers, but he felt safe and loved. "Alright then, let's go meet everyone." Viktor took the man's hand and walked with him inside.    
  
"Yakov! Is he here?" Viktor hid behind the man's leg as he heard another voice and feet running down stairs. "Is he hiding?" The other boy asked.    
  
"Calm down, Gosha. Yes he's here, but take it easy on him okay? His mother just left him in our care," Yakov said calmly.    
  
Viktor peeked out from behind Yakov. Who was this boy? Did Yakov and Lilia tell him about Viktor? Feeling brave he smiled at the boy, “H-hello. I'm Viktor. It's nice to meet you.”

The other boy smiled back leaning forward a bit, “ I'm Georgi. I'm so happy to have someone my age here! Yakov, can I show Viktor our room?”

“If Viktor is comfortable with that then it's okay with me. Just be down for dinner in thirty minutes.” Yakov looked down at Viktor, “What do you think, Vitya? Want to see your new room?”

Viktor met the older man's gaze, “S-sure. I guess so.” He came out of his hiding spot. “I'm ready, Georgi.”

“Right! This way to our room!” Georgi ran up the stairs two at a time as Viktor trailed behind. “Are you an only child too? I'm an only child, but my mama and papa are in heaven. Are your parents in heaven too? Yakov and Lilia have been the best parents since I came here and I've never been scared staying here. They love us all a whole awful lot. I'm so happy to finally have a brother!”

Wow, this boy asked a lot of questions, but Viktor didn't seem to mind. Soon they were to their room and Georgi finally let him answer all the questions. “Yes, I'm an only child. No, my mama is a singer and my papa is a musician in the orchestra. They work for a traveling opera company. I never see them much, but I want my mama now.” Tears fell down his cheeks again and he fell into his new bed. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry,” Georgi rushed to get some tissues for his brother. “It's going to be okay. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you.” He rubbed Viktor's back to help him calm down. 

Viktor turned around and hugged the other boy tight, “Will you stay with me?” His voice was small but laced with tears. 

Georgi nodded and hugged Viktor back. “Let's go get cleaned up for dinner. Miss Lilia will be upset if werd don't. Come on, I'll show you the washroom.” 

“O-okay,” Viktor hiccuped and followed his new friend. “You won't make fun of me for crying will you?”

“Why would I do that? Yakov and miss Lilia say it's okay to cry. It means we're human because we feel. I promise I won't ever do that, Viktor,” Georgi said sincerely. 

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Dinner was delicious as was the cake they had. Miss Lilia tucked the boys in and read them a story. Viktor decided that he would like it here as everyone treated him like family. 

“Goodnight, Vitya,” Lilia whispered as she kissed his forehead before doing the same to Georgi. 

“Goodnight, Miss Lilia,” Viktor yawned back before falling fast asleep in his new home. 


End file.
